Miłość przetrwa wszystko
by useernamee
Summary: Effie Trinket dostaje niepokojący list od samego prezydenta, przez który prawdopodobnie będzie musiała zrezygnować ze swojej największej miłości. Opowiadanie odchodzi od kanonu. 75 igrzyska jeszcze się nie odbyły, mimo to Katniss, Peeta i Haymitch uznawani są za wrogów Kapitolu. Na początku wesoło, potem już tylko angst.


Miłość przetrwa wszystko

Effie Trinket, jak co dzień o trzeciej po południu przechadzała się po kapitolińskim parku, pełnym kapitolińskich drzew, kapitolińskich krzewów i kapitolińskich zwierząt, co jak sama mówiła, świetnie wpływało na jej kapitolińską cerę. Kobieta mijała najróżniejsze rośliny we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, z oddali słyszała śmiech dzieci bawiących się ze sobą oraz wyraźnie bliżej, śpiew ptaków. Wszystko było takie, jak lubiła najbardziej. Idealne. Między innymi, przez zamiłowanie do perfekcji Effie była tak negatywnie nastawiona do Dwunastki. Tam wszystko było brudne, szare, nieeleganckie, pozbawione piękna. Jednak była jedna rzecz, a właściwie osoba, dzięki której Dystrykt Dwunasty nie był aż tak koszmarny. Ta osoba miała na imię Haymitch i miała centralnie gdzieś zarówno ją, jak i całą resztę świata. Dla Abernathy'ego liczył się tylko jego najlepszy przyjaciel o wdzięcznym imieniu Alkohol. Gdy myśli Effie zaczęły podążać w nieodpowiednim kierunku kobieta zbeształa się za nie mentalnie i ruszyła w drogę do swojego domu.

Stawiając charakterystyczne dla siebie drobniutkie kroczki, niewiasta po około godzinie dotarła pod bramy swojej willi. Jej dom był duży, zbyt duży, jak dla jednej osoby, nawet jeśli była nią Effie Perfekcyjna Trinket.

Wyłożony od góry do dołu marmurem, ziejący pustką hol był centralnym punktem pałacyku. Ogromne, szerokie schody prowadzące na pierwsze i drugie piętro odgrywały właściwie jedynie funkcję dekoracyjną, gdyż kobieta prawie zawsze ograniczała się do spędzania czasu na parterze. Znajdował się na nim salon pełen drogocennych kruszców, urządzony w najmodniejszym obecnie stylu, trzy sypialnie, jadalnia ze stołem mieszczącym wokół siebie sto osób, dwie łazienki, gabinet, który został przerobiony na „ten-pokój-w-którym-trzymam-buty" oraz ulubione pomieszczenie Effie – garderoba, w której znajdowały się dwadzieścia dwie trzydrzwiowe szafy.

Kiedy kobieta weszła do domu zauważyła na podłodze białą kopertę z pięknie wykaligrafowanym jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. Podniosła ją i obróciła. Gdy ujrzała pieczęć, której zawsze używał prezydent Snow zakręciło jej się w głowie. „To już ten dzień" pomyślała „dowiedzieli się, że jestem szpiegiem. Nakryli mnie. Co ja pocznę?" myśli obijały się o wnętrze jej czaszki powodując tępy, pulsujący ból. Kobieta drżącymi rękoma przełamała pieczęć, po czym wysunęła z koperty pachnący różami list i zaczęła czytać.

„_Panno Trinket,_

_Jakiś czas temu zwróciłem uwagę na Pani kontakty z Panną Katniss Everdeen, Panem Peet'ą Mellarkiem oraz Panem Haymitchem Abetnathy. Zastanawiam się, jaki jest powód ocieplenia waszych stosunków. Nigdy nie była Pani zadowolona, iż jest Pani opiekunką Dystryktu Dwunastego, a teraz gości w nim Pani częściej, niż jest to konieczne. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko zwykłe nieporozumienie. _

_ Na koniec chciałbym uprzedzić, że od teraz będzie Pani obserwowana. Jeśli okaże się, że mieliśmy rację co do Pani preferencji, zostaną wobec Pani wyciągnięte konsekwencje. _

_ Z poważaniem, prezydent Coriolanus Snow"_

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy łzy zaczęły tworzyć wartkie strumienie na jej bladej twarzy. Cicho osunęła się na podłogę i pozostała w bezruchu. Minuty mijały, a Effie nie mogła zrozumieć jak Snow mógł się dowiedzieć o jej wizytach w Dwunastce. Odwiedzała ją w odstępach co najmniej dwumiesięcznych. Zawsze w inny dzień tygodnia, nigdy tym samym pociągiem. Starała się być jak najbardziej naturalna w całej swojej sztuczności, a jednak ktoś ją nakrył. Nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić, nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Chciała krzyczeć, ale to było zaprzeczeniem dobrych manier. Chciała płakać, ale łzy są nieeleganckie. Chciała być, wolna, ale tak naprawdę każdy rodzi się niewolnikiem.

Effie nienawidziła siebie za to kim była. Czuła się brudna, gdy myślała o tym, ile niewinnych osób zginęło, by jej rodacy mięli powód do radości, by dostarczyć im trochę rozrywki. Jeszcze niedawno sama czerpała ogromną przyjemność z oglądania grupy dzieci powoli wyżynającej się nawzajem. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym, jak głupia była.

Po chwili kobieta była już w swojej garderobie wrzucając przypadkowe rzeczy do walizki. Chciała uciec. Jak najdalej, jak najszybciej. W głębi serca dokładnie znała miejsce, w którym w tamtym momencie chciała się znaleźć.

-Dworzec – wydała polecenie swojemu szoferowi, wsiadając do samochodu. Gdy pojazd ruszył kobieta zdjęła z głowy perukę, pozwalając swojej głowie odpocząć. Złociste loki spłynęły falami na jej ramiona. Effie nie lubiła swoich włosów. Owszem, były ładne, ale przy tym tak bardzo nudne, zwyczajne, typowe. Kobieta została wychowana na osobliwość i taką się stała. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, że pod solidną warstwą makijażu kryje się skromna, dobra i kochająca postać. Postać, którą Effie tak skrupulatnie starała się zakamuflować.

Obserwował ją. Każdy jej ruch, każde niepewne spojrzenie, niczego nie mógł przeoczyć. Takie zadanie mu powierzono. Musiał je wykonać. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Effie przez wiele lat była jego przyjaciółką. Ale czasy się zmieniły. Teraz Trinket stała się jego wrogiem podejrzanym o szpiegostwo i zdradę stanu.

Poruszała się nerwowo. Jej zmarznięte dłonie drżały, gdy z niepokojem rozglądała się wokół siebie. W jej przepełnionych strachem oczach co jakiś czas pojawiały się łzy, które starała się powstrzymać. Po dwóch dniach drogi dojechali do Dystryktu Dwunastego. Teraz Już wiedział na pewno. Effie Trinket była zdrajczynią.

Effie szybkim krokiem opuściła pociąg, starając się ukryć niepokój. Zabrała swoją walizkę i ruszyła w kierunku Wioski Zwycięzców. Postanowiła przenocować u Państwa Mellark. Gdy jednak doszła do celu jej nogi same poniosły ją w kierunku domu pewnego cholernie przystojnego pijaka. Kobieta przedarła się przez pełen chwastów niedoszły ogródek, po czym weszła na werandę, poprawiła swoją sukienkę i delikatnie zapukała. Jedyną odpowiedzią, którą otrzymała było przeciągłe chrapnięcie dochodzące z wewnątrz. „Upił się" pomyślała. „Znowu się upił". Trinket nie była jednak osobą, która łatwo dawała za wygraną. Kobieta rozejrzała się. Jedno z okien domu Haymitcha było otwarte. Effie zajrzała przez nie. Obraz, który ujrzała sprawił, że na jej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Abernathy spał w fotelu obejmując pustą butelkę po whiskey. Po raz pierwszy kobieta widziała go tak spokojnego.

Trinket postawiła sobie za punkt honoru, że obudzi śpiącego pijaczynę. W gąszczu chwastów znalazła niewielkich rozmiarów kamień. Podniosła go, po czym celując w fotel rzuciła. Niestety Effie nie wyszło jej to najlepiej, a uświadomił ją w tym krzyk Abernathy'ego, który najwyraźniej oberwał w nogę, bo gwałtownie zerwał się, po czym uniósł ją i będąc wciąż pod wpływem alkoholu upadł.

-Czy mógłbyś mnie wpuścić? – spytała Effie starając się nie śmiać z poszkodowanego przyjaciela.

-Skarbie, to ty, czy Strażnicy Pokoju? – zapytał z przekąsem Haymitch, po czym zataczając się wstał, podszedł do drzwi i wpuścił rozbawioną Trinket.

-Dlaczego mieszkańcy Kapitolu zawsze muszą zwiastować kłopoty – wybełkotał mężczyzna. Effie starała się nie okazywać, jak bardzo zabolały ją te słowa. Nie chodziło jej o to, że była zwiastunem problemów, a o fakt, że Haymitch dalej uważał ją za „kolejne kapitolińskie straszydło" jak sam zwykł mawiać.

-Nie zaproponujesz mi jakiegoś poczęstunku? Albo chociaż bym usiadła?

-Nie – odpowiedział Abernathy owiewając Effie oparami alkoholu.

Gdyby Trinket w tamtym momencie nie miała na sobie tony makijażu, Haymitch mógłby zobaczyć, jak jej twarz w sekundę poczerwieniała ze złości. W odpowiedzi kobieta tylko odfuknęła coś nie wyraźnie, po czym ostentacyjnie usadowiła się na fotelu, na którym wcześniej spał jej rozmówca.

-Tak więc, skarbie, powiesz mi z jakiego powodu dostąpiłem tego wątpliwego zaszczytu goszczenia cię w mym domu? – zapytał ironicznie Haymitch, naśladując kapitoliński akcent.

Effie zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, czy jest gotowa, by pożegnać się na zawsze z mężczyzną.

-Przyjechałam na wakacje – skłamała kobieta.

-A dlaczego do kurwy nędzy urządzasz je sobie akurat w moim domu? – krzyknął Abernathy, po czym zachwiał się i dla bezpieczeństwa stanął bliżej ściany, by w razie czego móc się o nią oprzeć.

Effie spuściła wzrok, a po jej twarzy spłynęła jedna, samotna łza.

-Widzę, że nie jestem tu mile widziana. Żegnam – na zawsze, dodała w myślach, po czym wstała i już zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia, gdy poczuła silną dłoń łapiącą ją za ramię.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Jestem pijany, nie widzisz? Plotę od rzeczy. Zostań – powiedział Haymitch po czym uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

Effie cały czas starała się nie patrzeć w szafirowo-niebieskie oczy przyjaciela, które przyciągały ją jak dwa piękne, błyszczące magnesy. Kobieta wróciła na fotel, po czym po chwili namysłu zapytała nieśmiało:

-Chcę się czegoś napić.

-Mam tylko whiskey i przeterminowane mleko.

-Świetnie – odparła spokojnie. – Nalej mi.

-Nie wiem, czy to mleko ci nie zaszkodzi.

-Miałam na myśli whiskey – powiedziała Effie, po czym przywdziała swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, przyprawiając Haymitcha o lekkie zawroty głowy. Choć w sumie równie dobrze mogły być one spowodowane dość sporą ilością alkoholu we krwi.

Mężczyzna odszedł niepewnie od ściany po czym wolno przeszedł do kuchni, wyciągnął z szafki najczystszą szklankę jaką udało mu się znaleźć i nalał do niej złotego płynu, po czym podał ją Effie z ledwo widocznym niedowierzaniem malującym się na jego na twarzy.

-Skarbie, od kiedy ty pijesz? – spytał śmiejąc się cicho.

-Od teraz – odparła w pełni szczerze Trinket.

-No to zdrowie – powiedział Haymitch unosząc na znak toastu butelkę whiskey, po czym jednym duszkiem wychynął z niej prawie połowę trunku.

Na te słowa Effie uniosła do ust szklankę i upiła malutki łyk. W pierwszej chwili chciała wypluć alkohol. „O nie, nie dam mu tej satysfakcji" pomyślała, po czym przełknęła gorzki płyn. Dopiero, gdy przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jej ciele odkryła, jak bardzo wyziębił ją chłód panujący w mieszkaniu jej przyjaciela.

Haymitch zauważył, że Effie drżała. Gdyby w tamtym momencie był sobą prawdopodobnie zignorowałby całą sprawę, ale że upojenie alkoholowe ciągle dawało mu się we znaki spytał miękko, czy nie jest jej zimno.

-Nie – powiedziała cicho obejmując się, cokolwiek niedyskretnie, ramionami.

-Może chciałabyś wziąć kąpiel? A najlepiej przebrać. Chciałbym wreszcie zobaczyć jak wyglądasz – powiedział beznamiętnie Abernathy patrząc Trinket prosto w oczy,

-Ale widzisz mnie cały czasz – szepnęła nieśmiało, starając się jak najbardziej skulić, jednocześnie nie wzbudzając podejrzeń.

-Nie. To co mi teraz pokazujesz, Effie pieprzona Trinket, ulubiona maskotka Kapitolu, cholerna nakręcona lalka o porcelanowej buźce bez wyrazu, to nie ty. To kreacja. Pokaż mi siebie – powiedział starając się wyraźnie artykułować każde słowo, co nie było łatwym do osiągnięcia po wypiciu półtorej litra whiskey.

Kobieta spuściła wzrok. W pewnym sensie Haymitch miał rację, ale oczywiście sama zainteresowana nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała. Wstała więc lekko speszona, strzepała ze spódniczki niewidzialny pyłek i ruszyła w bliżej nieznanym jej kierunku.

-Gdzie jest łazienka? – spytała Effie nie zaszczycając Abernathy'ego nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

-Na górze, pierwsze drzwi po prawej. Postaraj się nie zgubić – dodał kąśliwie z cynicznym uśmiechem na ustach.

Kobieta prychnęła i elegancko podeszła do schodów, by potykając się o pierwszy ich stopień runąć jak długa na ziemię, ku uciesze pijanego Haymitcha.

-Widzę, że alkohol ci nie służy. Ile wypiłaś? Łyk, dwa? – mówił nie przestając rechotać jej rozmówca.

Trinket uniosła się, po czym, już bez większych komplikacji, dotarła do łazienki. Zamknęła na klucz drewniane, ciężkie drzwi i zrzuciła z siebie swój cukierkowy strój. Gdy weszła pod prysznic, a na jej ciele pojawiła się gorąca woda Effie na reszcie rozluźniła się. Z jej głowy na moment ulotniły się myśli dotyczące Kapitolu, prezydenta Snow'a, pożegnań, które wkrótce ją czekają. Kobieta całą sobą skupiła się na wodzie spływającej po jej ramionach, pl ecach, włosach…

Gdy Effie opuściła prysznic i wytarła się do sucha uświadomiła sobie w jak koszmarnej sytuacji się znalazła. Nie chciała wkładać na siebie swojego wcześniejszego stroju, a walizkę zostawiła na dole, czyli tam, gdzie znajdował się także Abernathy, który do tego był mężczyzną i to mężczyzną łasym na kobiece kształty.

-Haymitch – zawołała Effie przez uchylone drzwi starając się zasłonić ręcznikiem do rąk, który znalazła w łazience.

Nikt nie odpowiadał. Kobieta zrezygnowana zamknęła się z powrotem w łazience, po czym rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Obok umywalki suszył się rozciągnięty sweter Abernathy'ego. „Przynajmniej jest czysty" pomyślała kobieta i bez dłuższego namysłu przywdziała go na siebie. Na jej szczęście był on tak długi, że mógł jej służyć jako sukienka. Effie przejrzała się w lustrze „przynajmniej nie jestem goła" pomyślała rozczesując mokre włosy.

Gdy tylko Trinket niepewnie zeszła na dół, tupiąc cichutko bosymi stopami, od razu podreptała w kierunku prowizorycznego salonu Haymitcha. Ten siedział w fotelu patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Kiedy usłyszał kroki, z wolna obrócił się w kierunku Effie i zamarł. Była piękna. Teraz widział to lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Bez peruki, bez makijażu, bez sztuczności, była wspanialsza niż śmiał marzyć. Przez dłuższą chwilę Abernathy tylko patrzył na kobietę nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnej sensownej wypowiedzi, a tym bardziej odwrócić wzroku. W momencie, gdy sytuacja zaczęła robić się lekko niezręczna, Effie chrząknęła znacząco, co brutalnie przywróciło Haymitcha do rzeczywistości.

-Wybacz skarbie, to taki męski odruch – patrząc prosto w oczy swojej rozmówczyni, wywołując na jej twarzy głęboki rumieniec.

-Haymitch, głupio mi o tym mówić, ale przyjechałam tutaj bez dłuższego zastanowienia i nie mam gdzie przenocować. Czy mógłbyś może…

-Mógłbym. Możesz spać w moim łóżku. Ja prześpię się na podłodze. Masz szczęście, że ja jestem pijany, a ty piękna, bo w przeciwnym razie nocowałabyś na werandzie – powiedział, całkowicie szczerze, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna.

Effie podziękowała uprzejmie i skierowała się do sypialni mężczyzny mówiąc, że podróż ogromnie ją zmęczyła i chciałaby się już położyć.

Trinket przebrała się w swoją ulubioną różową, aksamitną koszulę nocną, po czym ułożyła się w łóżku Haymitcha. Było wyjątkowo niewygodne. Zepsute sprężyny były bliskie przebicia materaca, niegdyś miękka, puchowa poduszka była teraz zbitką wilgotnych, ciężkich piór, a za kołdrę rolę kołdry odgrywało stare, poprzecierane prześcieradło. Z faktu, iż dom Abernathy'ego nie był w żaden sposób ogrzewany, Effie, mimo szczelnego opatulenia się materiałem, nie mogła przestać dygotać z zimna. W pewnym momencie drzwi sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem, podrywając na wpół śpiącą Trinket. Haymitch przytrzymując się ściany wtoczył się do sypialni, po czym runął na ziemię koło swojego łóżka bełkocząc coś, co brzmiało trochę, jak „dobranoc skarbie". Ale dla Effie ta noc nie miała być dobra. Zapowiadała się na pełną koszmarów, zimna i smutku.

Kobieta ułożyła się tak, by nie móc patrzeć na Abernathy'ego, po czym zaczęła szlochać. Najwyraźniej nie robiła tego zbyt dyskretnie, gdyż po nie więcej niż pięciu minutach usłyszała pełne rozgoryczenia westchnienie, a zaraz potem poczuła ciepłe, silne ramiona oplatające jej ciało i przyciągające do innego.

-Jestem przy tobie. Tylko proszę, nie rycz już i daj mi spać – wymruczał jej do ucha Haymitch roztaczając wokół zapach alkoholu.

Effie faktycznie przestała płakać, ale w przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny, który od razu zaczął donośnie pochrapywać, kobieta nie mogła zasnąć. Jej serce sprawiało wrażenie, jak gdyby miało zamiar wyrwać się z jej piersi, spakować walizki i wrócić do Kapitolu pierwszym nadarzającym się pociągiem. Trinket wyraźnie czuła każdy ruch Abernathy'ego. Każde uniesienie i opadnięcie klatki piersiowej, każde uderzenie serca, każde napięcie i rozluźnienie mięśni. To wszystko budziło w Effie różne, nieporządane emocje. Kobieta nawet nie marzyła o spaniu. Zamiast tego o jej czaszkę ciągle obijała się jedna, powodująca irytująco przyjemny ból myśl „leżysz w jednym łóżku z mężczyzną, którego nienawidzisz i kochasz najbardziej na świecie". I co z tego? On jutro nie będzie o tym pamiętał, a nawet jeśli, będzie udawał, że nie pamięta. A co jeśli on też coś do niej czuł? Cokolwiek ponad niechęć. Cokolwiek dobrego. Jedna pozytywna myśl.


End file.
